


Fanart and GIFs for CDDL

by RedOrchid



Series: Sliding Doors [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Fanart Illustrated, Fanart for Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart and GIFs for <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7715878/chapters/17584204">Closed Doors Don't Lie</a></i><br/>(Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, complete, 93K, canon-remix/canon divergence, explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CDDL Chapter 1 - The Memory Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered how to make GIFs while writing CDDL, and it was so much fun that I started making chapter illustration post. So here's all of them (can also be found [here](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/tagged/CDDL-GIFs) on my tumblr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know your memories have been erased,” Magnus says—a statement, not a question. “Of course you don’t. Well, this makes things a lot more complicated.”

  
  
  



	2. CDDL Chapter 3 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told them,” Alec manages, forcing the words out between trying to get enough air into his lungs. “I told them, Izzy. I got mad and I just told them. It just came out. What the fuck do I do now?”
> 
> Izzy wraps her arms tightly around him and just holds on, hugs him fiercely until it gets a little bit easier to breathe and everything inside him doesn’t feel like it’s on the verge of falling apart.
> 
> “Now you live,” Izzy tells him, stroking a hand over his hair. “And you fight. And I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

  
  
  



	3. CDDL Chapter 4 - The Mortal Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long has your bond been acting up like this?”
> 
> Magnus reaches out and pulls Alec’s shirt out of his pants, sliding a hand underneath the fabric to place it directly over Alec’s rune. The surge of magic that follows is like an ice-pack to a fresh bruise, and Alec can’t quite hold back a moan as the pain is pushed back to a single, burning point and then fades entirely.
> 
> He opens his eyes, not registering when he closed them to begin with, and find that his left hand is curled tightly around Magnus’ right one.
> 
> “Thank you,” he mumbles, slumping back against the back of the couch, completely exhausted. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

  
  
  



	4. CDDL Chapter 5 - Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have a seat, Alec,” his mom says, gesturing at one of the visitors’ chairs in front of the desk. Alec feels his anger rise.
> 
> “I would, but it’s been taken,” he says, clearly shocking them. “So if we could get to the point?”

  
  



	5. Chapter 8 - Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif for Closed Doors Don't Lie, ch 8. aka shirtless Alec training. :)

_“Oh, you don’t have to get dressed up for me,” Magnus says, the bravado appearing a little too late for the line to actually work. Alec raises an eyebrow in his direction as he shrugs the hoodie on, and Magnus rolls his eyes, like he knows he’s been caught but is deciding to be shamelessly unbothered by it. “Fine. But I like what I saw.”_

_Alec shoots him a highly unimpressed look. And then deliberately leaves the hoodie unzipped as he walks closer to him. “So, what can I help you with?”_


	6. Chapter 11 - Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec and the late-night bath

“May I?” Magnus asks, his hands coming to rest at the top button of Alec’s shirt. Alec manages a nod, and Magnus’ hands go to work, opening the row of buttons almost torturously slowly. Alec lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the the last button slips out of its buttonhole and Magnus’ hands move up to his shoulders, going beneath the fabric to push the shirt off.

Magnus strokes his hands down his arms, to the back of Alec’s hands and then up again. Alec catches one of them as they pass over his chest, holds it against his hammering heart, hoping it will tell Magnus what he can’t seem to find words to express.

Magnus closes his eyes and reaches for Alec’s other hand in reply, mirroring the movement. Magnus’ heart is beating just as fast as Alec’s own, and the simple gesture—the honesty and vulnerability of it—takes what little is left of Alec’s breath away.

[Chapter 11 - Progression](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7715878/chapters/19674118)


	7. "A Softer World" edits for chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some "A Softer World" edits for my favourite scenes in chapter 16.

_“You asked me earlier if I was okay,” he murmurs against Alec’s lips, as one of his thighs slots itself firmly into place between both of Alec’s._

_“I wasn’t, really. Haven’t been in a long time,” Magnus admits, and Alec nods against his cheek, his arms pulling Magnus a little closer still. “But lying here with you, I have this stupid hope in my chest that, one day, I could be.”_

* * *

_“I have a feeling things will move around a lot in the next few weeks,” Luke says, slowing his gait until they both come to a stop. “So I wanted to reach out to you, properly—the head of one faction to another.” He makes a pause, meeting Alec’s eyes with a steady gaze. “What do you say? Allies?”_

* * *

_“I’m so, so sorry,” Jace repeats, his voice beginning to break as well, and Alec wants nothing more than to go to him and tell him it’s okay—to brush off Jace’s worries and make the pain just go away._

_He doesn’t. Can’t. Because deep down, there’s that awful, gnawing insecurity that Jace might be completely right._


	8. An Alliance for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It all pales in comparison to feeling Magnus’ magic fully connect. He’s used to sharp pulls of energy and the feeling of recklessly falling into something dangerous, but so good, he’ll gladly take the burn if he can just have it for a few more seconds._

  
  


He’s been in direct contact with Magnus’ magic numerous times by now: sharing strength; healing each other’s wounds after battle; the little sparks of everyday domesticity that mark their days around the loft, with books appearing in his hands when Alec wants them, coffee forming out of thin air in the mornings, and the loft itself generally being far more accommodating than any non-sentient space has the right to be.

It all pales in comparison to feeling Magnus’ magic fully connect. He’s used to sharp pulls of energy and the feeling of recklessly falling into something dangerous, but so good, he’ll gladly take the burn if he can just have it for a few more seconds. What he gets now, by contrast, is slow and sweet, and absolutely, unequivocally thorough. He can feel Magnus down to the most fundamental level of his being, inside every muscle, every vessel—carving out a place for itself inside Alec’s very bones. And it still doesn’t feel anything like an intrusion; instead, it leaves him with a bone-deep sense of peace and happiness, and a deep, burning need to get even closer to Magnus than he already is.

\-- [An Alliance for the Ages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11703867)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are love! <3


End file.
